A Story Worth Telling
by Nitsy515
Summary: A new beginning where both of the main characters are....teachers? weird.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't own! only my characters and cities

It's a long story where I've been and what happen to my other stories...

* * *

Quistis stared are the computer screen watching the cursor blink pondering on what to write, as if she knew what to write. "Do you think our story is worth telling" She pondered

He looked at her confused. "Of course it is. Why would you even ask that?"

She shrugged keeping her eyes on the cursor. "But who do you think would be interested in reading about 'Quistis Trepe, the failed instructor and Seifer Almasy the fail—"

"The Badass" Seifer interrupted before she finish the thought. "Plenty of people who want that 'forbidden romance' stuff. Not to mention girls who think my charm is really as awesome as the newspapers and history books say I am." Seifer smirked.

"……….." was all Quistis could think at that last part. "I could think about a couple of people who would like to read a story about you getting your ass beat by a boy who was going thru puberty." Quistis mumbled into her scarf.

"Yeah well, I bet I could still get more ass than that boy ever…" He saw her looking at him with her mouth covered by the scarf. "Fall in love with the greatest Instructor in Balamb Garden!"

"Nice save..." She smiled and vice versa as her attention went back to the screen. "Maybe it is worth writing down…for our sake since I'm sure you'll mess it up like you mess up everything else in your life…"

"Take that back" he said in a threatening tone

Quistis smirked "Make me" she stood up putting her hands on her hips. Seifer stood up from the couch and crossed his arms.

"Take. It. Back." He stood in front of her and as she shook her head. "You're going to regret that." He ducked down and fireman's carried her while she kicked and punched him from his belly and back.

"Seifer! Put me down!!" She yelled

Seifer walked with her over his shoulder "as you wish!" He threw her down on the sofa and pinned her down. "Now, you're not getting up until you take…it…back." Quistis glared at him no budging from her stance. "You're not going to give are you?" She shook her head while he pinned her hands over her head with one hand. "Alright….don't say I didn't warn you." He began tickling her and all the weak spots that he has learned since living together. "Come on say it, say it and I'll stop tickling you."

Quistis was laughing turning red from the laughter and squirming that she was going under. "okay….okay…okay…I take it back." At that moment Seifer stopped but not getting off her. She saw an opportunity of kick him off him to stumble on her feet. "Okay….now I re-take that 'take-it-back' back!" She saw the expression on Seifer's face turn from joyful to serious. She quickly but slyly ran to get her laptop knowing that Seifer was going to chase her and pinned her back to the floor. "Not ah uh…I have an item in my hand, you know the rule."

"I hate it when you pull that rule on me." Seifer stopped and smiled. "But you can't carry that thing around forever! I'll get you again eventually."

"Yes, but for not, I am safe from you tickle torture!" She smirked walking to another part of the small apartment. She continued to stare at the screen blankly trying to but their relationship into words. Finally…she began typing.


	2. Chapter 2

ello! I forgot to mention that chapter one was a prologue...sorry! it skipped my mind.

* * *

A Story worth Telling

After the war, Quistis figured out that she didn't want to be in the scene of mercenary work, but still wanted to teach. Walking thru the streets of the newly structured city of Meori, she looked to see everything that is going to be built; stores, homes, schools, restaurants, and hotels. Walking pass the main part of the town, she found the high school was almost complete. She stood outside looking at the billboard of events, parties, and job openings seeing there were openings for literally teachers in all grades.

"What is it with you?" She knew the voice but didn't want to acknowledge his presence as it would have started another argument that would lead to nowhere. "Ah, the silent treatment…not like you haven't giving me that before." He noticed that she was still standing there looking at other postings while she whispered to herself _'if I ignore him he'll go away, if I ignore him he'll go away, if I ignore him he'll go away' _he smirked taking one of the posting down "Oh, I see, you got fired from the Garden didn't you?" Quistis just stood there noticing which poster he yanked down. "Oh no, let me guess again, you got sick of seeing all the love birds around so you decided you could start all over again here in Meori."

She finally turned to face him. "Well since you apparently have me all figured out, why the hell are you asking?"

He smirked. "Because I know it annoys you" She finally turned to look at him. "Don't tell me you're going to apply here also Trepe."

She implied. "Don't tell me you are. Because you don't have the tolerance for me yet alone a classroom full of hormonal, judge….actually I think you would be perfect for the job, you'll be able to blend right in with them with you snarky remarks and ignorant fathom for the rules."

Seifer grabbed his heart as if he was hurt from that remark. "Ooohh…Ouch, that hurt instructor. I'm sure they will like me class better than anything you'll have to teach them."

Quistis took off her glasses rubbing her eyes. "Don't you think you need to get the job before you can start making smart ass remarks like that?"

"Oh no, I already got the job, I just wanted to take it down do you wouldn't get the job"

"…….." Quistis began walking away from the campus without a word when the principle walked out "Almasy, are you tormenting students again or are you…." Her eyes caught Quistis figure walking away. "Quistis Trepe?" Almost automatically she stopped and looked over. "Oh my Lord it is you! There are stories saying that you left Balamb Garden but I didn't think they were true!"

Quistis could do nothing but smile. "Well, it's nice to know people actually care about someone besides the lovebirds from that war." She began to walk away again was she was called back.

"How would like a job here? We need teachers and I already know that you were an instructor at the Garden." The principle offered to Quistis to make her stop.

"Now now, Principle Garrison, Don't you think that you should interview her first before you hire her? I mean she did get her accountability taken away from her at the Garden…" Seifer implied getting a glare from both the women.

Quistis not once took her eyes off Seifer. "You know we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Quistis Trepe, former mercenary and instructor from Balamb Garden." Quistis reached her hand out to the principle.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Lyedia Garrison, principle and current acting Dean of Meroi High School." She reached out her hand to meet Quistis. "And I see you already know Coach Almasy." At that moment, Seifer threw his arms up on his head and walked away from the duo. "And…" Lyedia turned quickly to Seifer "If you instructed that one along with 3 other of the saviors of the Sorceress Wars, then you are more than qualified to teach the students that will be filling these halls in the Fall!"

"Well thank you, but I was hoping to find housing before I went—"

"Housing? Don't worry about that! Here at Meroi High, we put all our teachers in dorms." Lyedia waved her hand in the direction of the dorms where the teachers stay near the school. "All you have to worry about is teaching your students and enjoying life on school holidays." She smiled while guiding her inside. "Come come! Let me show you the campus and your living quarters."

"Guess I have no choice but to accept this offer!" Quistis followed the principle inside admiring that freshly painted everything and the other teachers that were decorating their classrooms and getting things ready.

"This will be your classroom, room I-201." Quistis peak her head in followed by the rest of her body.

"Smaller from what I'm used to in the Garden, but it's a lot more comfortable since I get to decorate it in my own matter for high school students." Quistis smiled has Lyedia handed her a key and walked out of the classroom. _My own classroom! I can't believe it! _She walked over to her desk to find the roster of students sitting on the desk along with certain things the school has provided for her. _I wonder where this school is getting all its funding from…It's kind of weird how we have housing and they just offered me a job right off the bat…_

"It's suspicious how she hired you so quickly isn't it? Quistis turned towards the door, to see Seifer leaning against the door. "Don't worry, with me she made me go through the entire process, she called the Headmaster in front of me to check why I wasn't accepted back into the Garden, had me do a physical, and other fun bullshit that teachers had to go thru…but she really must like you to hire you on the spot." He sat down at a desk in front of hers and raised his feet to another one.

Quistis did her best to ignore his rudeness. "What about the housing? That's kind of weird for a school to have housing for teachers don't you think?"

Seifer shrugged."Garden had apartments for their workers, why not here?"

"Well the Garden had housing for everyone because it was an exclusive private school that trained people how to kill…don't want those kind of people out living everywhere do we? Might have a killer in training in your own city…" Quistis rambled on.

"Wow you think too much, you need a break." Seifer rose to his feet. "Come on, Lyedia asked me to show you to your dorm." Seifer began to walk out the door to notice Quistis still looking around the classroom and the roaster. "HEY…COME ON! It will all be here when you come back….._instructor."_

Quistis felt her spine quiver hearing her nickname. "….Ms. Trepe…I'll be known as Ms. Trepe here."


End file.
